MAGES OF FEUDAL ERA
by zaro93
Summary: THIS IS FOCUSING ON SESSHOMARU AND RIN NOW THAT SHE'S GROWN UP. SHE DISCOVERS A TERRIBLE SECRET KEPT FROM HER ABOUT WHAT REALLY HAPPENED.IT MAY BE A TRICK BUT WHO'S TO SAY IT'S FALSE. MEANWHILE THE DEMONS ARE IN AN UPROAR SOMETHING POWERFUL IS RISING.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

It's been nearly 8 years since Inuyasha and his group had gotten rid of almost all major evil threats. Unusually, peace had prevailed over evil especially with Naraku put to an end.

Rin had grown up to be a beautiful young woman of 15 years. Her hair grew even longer to her waist and the hair on her ponytail went up to her neck. She never got rid of that ponytail, even when kaede attempted to, time after time telling her that it was unsanitary and that a girl should be clean at all times. Rin never wanted to get rid of it, and she didn't like anyone touching it. She tried not to be rude about it when she let kaede down time and time again. How could she ever remove it when her mom had done it up for her long ago a day before her death? She missed her so much. Rin wasn't big on sulking, so she wasn't sad for long. She was always happy and upbeat especially when Sesshomaru and Jaken would visit her.

Every time Sesshomaru visited Rin her smile would bring warmth to his lonely cold heart. He felt that he didn't deserve such kindness and affection from Rin. He was a demon that killed and she was an innocent girl. But still, he liked having her as his companion. Although he would never admit that.

Jaken too missed Rin. He missed her never ending chit chat that made a day less boring, and would eagerly wait to visit Rin and listen to all her adventurous stories, and of course she over talked but he didn't complain, after all she was Rin.

Kohaku would occasionally return from training and visit Rin and his sister Sango. He taller and well built. He loved being an uncle and his niece and nephew loved him too. Inuyasha and kagome had some kids too. All of them regarded Rin as their big sister because she was kind of like a big sister figure. Even though she was surrounded with so much love she still felt lonely and out of the picture. She longed for the day when she could finally be with Sesshomaru and Jaken, her "family" and that day was coming near.

But the peace could only last for only so long. The scale of peace and evil was slowly tipping downwards on the evil side.

Thanks to kaede, kagome and Sango, Rin had learned everything that she needed to know more or less. She could now cook (everyone loved her cooking), do medicine and learnt to be midwife. Skills she learned in the village.

She remembered when she first came to the village, the other villagers shunned her and just the same she was quiet. They didn't like of having an unknown outsider residing in their village. "She's a spy!" they would protest to kaede. But kaede sorted things out. They relaxed and eventually accepted her, but she still was silent. She never talked and when she did it was a very short conversation. The villagers didn't take it personally they thought at first that she was mute. But then she opened up to kaede and a few others and was a chatter box. So they thought she was just being shy.

Kaede didn't think so. Rin wasn't a shy person she spoke what was on her mind and wasn't afraid too. She never cried and never showed fear in the face of the few demon attack on the village. Rin was anything but shy. Kaede observed this odd manner. She thought, "maybe Rin talks to those people she liked…no-no- that wasn't it Rin wasn't that type of person she was friendly to all." Kaede observed and finally came up with a theory, "she probably talks a lot to the people she trusts and rarely to the ones she didn't trust." Indeed, it was an odd behavior for a girl her age kaede just couldn't figure out for what the reason behind this was.

Rin was now grown up but still the same. Kaede noted as she saw Rin with a small basket heading towards the forest. Typical. She was going to go look for rare or beautiful flowers again. Rin was Rin she sighed as she headed home. A gust of wind blew in her face. It was ice cold. It felt as though her whole body had frozen up. Looking up she saw bundle of unusually dark clouds gathering covering up the light blue sky. A foreboding feeling swept over her as she walked tightening her cloak around her and pulling down the hood over her head. A nasty storm was brewing and it was no ordinary one she could feel it and even the animals were acting strange. She turned around not liking this feeling, to call out to Rin, but she had already disappeared into the forest. "This was not good…" kaede's thoughts over flowed with worry. A rain drop landed on her cheek and sent chills through her body. This was defiantly not normal. She moved as quickly as she could to look for Rin in a half running half walking manner hoping that it was just her imagination going wild.

Just as she entered the forest a vein of lightning struck a tree behind her, setting it ablaze. There was no turning back on that path. Kaede hoped nothing would happen to Rin. It was strange. For some reason she felt like Rin was in danger. The smoke spread in the forest her lungs couldn't take it any longer. Kaede moved on with sheer will. Finally she saw Rin up ahead a smile crossed her face for a split second until she saw that Rin wasn't alone. She had that stern look which she wore in the face of an enemy. Just as she was going to call out to her she fell down with a thud. Her lungs couldn't take no more. Rin… she thought before her eyes closed shut as she passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.**

**Hope u enjoy and please review. Tell me if I did something wrong or if I should improve .**

**Chapter 2**

Rin could feel the sun's rays on her face brightening her mood and warming her up as she headed to the forest. She loved the feeling of the earth underneath her toes and didn't like wearing shoes all the time (especially when she went flower picking ).No matter how muddy the path may be she always came back loaded with flowers, with her feet clean. In fact, sometimes they looked cleaner.

"Ahhh…the forest" Rin thought as she entered it. She just absolutely loved the place. The familiar forest sent brought back memories of all the times she'd been in the forest. One of which stood out the most. It was the day she had met sesshoumaru, it was in a forest like this one. She smiled as she recalled him asking her about where she got her bruises. One little question went a long way for Rin. The villagers would usually beat her up and curse her a lot trying to make her cry(which she didn't) no one bothered to stop and ask how she was doing or even bothered to notice her with the attention she needed. No one until sesshoumaru did, and that meant a lot to her. "One day I'll repay him" she thought then giving it some more thought…, "or at least help him out."

Snapping out of her reverie, Rin noticed she had made a wrong turn; she turned around retracing her steps and realized something odd. The forest was unusually quiet. She looked at the sky to see that rain clouds were forming and relaxed a bit.' "The animals probably sense that rain is coming and went to shelter themselves." She thought. But as she walked, the earth beneath her toes felt different. Looking down at the ground something caught her eye. It was a beautiful flower at the trunk of a tree. It had began to rain. She ran towards the tree knelt down and touched its soft petal which gave out a nice fragrance. She was about to pick it when a hushed voice rang inside her head, "turn around, your being watch" Rin sprang up and turned around but saw nothing but trees. Just then a lightning bolt struck a tree not so far from her. She wasn't sure of what the voice she heard said, but something did feel strange "I know your there. Show yourself!" she demanded. At first she thought she had gone mad for trusting the voice inside her head when no one came out. But then a demon appeared from behind the trees then slowly sauntered towards her with a wicked smile, "sharp sense for a human." He said with voice that sent chills in her body. Rin didn't know what to say, just then, she heard the same soft voice in her mind, "kaede's in trouble she…" she heard no more. She eyed the demon wondering what stopped the voice from finishing what it had to say. she wanted to go find kaede. "What's the matter Rin." he asked nonchalantly. Rin was shocked. She never met him before, so how did he know her name?


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry I took so long to update. Gomenasai

Chapter 3

Seshoumaru

"My lords wait up!" Jaken, the toad demon croaked as he waved his staff with two heads frantically in the air. Seshoumaru said nothing. He kept quiet as he stared off into the plain where there was a forest that bounded it. The wind toyed with his long white silky hair. Jaken was still running to keep up with him.

Just then the mood intensified. Seshoumaru jerked his head to the other direction giving off an unwelcoming glare. Jaken knew something was coming but he couldn't sense it so he looked off into the same place where seshoumaru was looking and still couldn't see anything.

"My lord, what is- Ah? What is that?" He shrieked.

A ball of fire was heading towards them. It grew bigger as it drew near and finally Jaken was able to distinct two demons in that ball of fire. As they reached the ground the fire around them distinguished.

One was really tan with short red spiky hair. His chest was bare as if brandishing his battle scars. The thing that stood out the most was his small earring made of flame on one of his pointy ears. His companion looked just as unusual. He had shoulder length, black unruly hair. He wore a black semue with one of its sleeves torn off leaving his elbow up to his wrist exposed. He wore a bracelet that was made out of flame on that same arm.

"How dare you low live demons trouble Seshoumaru?" Jaken began but Seshoumaru said,

"Jaken, that's enough. What do you two want?" He demanded.

The two acted like they did not hear Seshoumaru. This irked Jaken. Instead they looked at him, "_Lord?_ Eh? Ha! Some lord who hasn't been able to make their kingdom yet and loses their arm in a battle with their younger half demon brother-" The red hair demon began but Seshoumaru had picked him up by the throat. The other demon looked unfazed.

"Now, now let's behave you wouldn't want Lord Senshi to harm your human girl wouldn't you?" Seshoumaru looked glared at him while still choking the other demon. "Rin was it…her name? You were planning to visit her but our lord has already marked her." At this point Seshoumaru had thrown the demon down and turned to leave.

"Our lord sent us to you with no specific message, he said you would understand when you saw us," The demon yelled from behind with a smirk.

"Jaken, we're going," Seshoumaru said, leaving Jaken to wonder why seshoumaru hadn't killed the two demons.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry this is sooo late. Please tell me what you think about the story so far. I'd really appreciate all your comments and reviews.**

Rin slowly straightened up from her crouch. Her hands dropped to her side curled into tight fists and her eyes met the demons own two red eyes. Like Sesshoumaru he had a human form.

"What's the matter Rin?" he asked his expression smug. His voice had a slight edge to it. With teeth that looked like they were chiseled to look like the tip of sharp blades and skin drained of blood, the demon managed to give off this intense aura that made all life forms to shrivel. The plants around Rin started losing their bright color. And they seemed to bend. Even the tree seemed Ill in a way. Rin was not excused from this merciless aura. She felt and invisible weight pressing down on her. He slowly gaited towards her.

"Oh, you still stand? Hm?" His lips slightly bent up, revealing a smile.

"I knew I picked the right one-"

"Who are you?" Rin interjected.

"How do you know my name?" She asked. He raised a hand and waved rather dismissively.

"Rin," he said in a steel voice as if trying to annoy her. He stopped proximate to her. Rin found this uncomfortable but she didn't move back. The invisible weight seemed to double too, but she didn't want him to have the satisfaction of seeing her with fear in her eyes.

She raised her head to look him in the eye. He reached out and stroked the side of her face gently with the back of his hand. She didn't bulge. Instead she found her gaze lowering to the ground. She had enough of his game. Taking a step back she shook her head trying to let loose of his hand and then found her own hands pressing on him. Trying to shove him back but only to fail.

"Tell me what you want!" She demanded.

"Tch. Were you trying to push me away?" He said in a different tone. Belittling her. He took a step closer and raised his hand as if wanting to repeat that taunting stroke but instead the back of his hand met violently with her cheeks in one swift move, sending her to a tree trunk to the side. Her forehead felt warm and wet at her touch. It was blood. She staggered to get up but finally succumbed to the invisible weight. He came over her sneering. And got a hold of her neck and lifted her above him.

"Pathetic human, at the very least acknowledge that you're my property.

Be grateful, for years I left you roamed 'freely'. Now I'm here to reclaim you."

Rin didn't understand the words he was saying…maybe it was the lack of blood in her head. He looked at her swollen face with her muddy hands shaking with fear then dropped her onto the ground.

"Know you place." He began to turn around and leave but then said,

"As it is you aren't ready yet, But I'll come back for you Rin, I'll be back." And with that he left her curled up in a ball on the ground and disappeared into the forest.


End file.
